Fiesta
by maestro jedi
Summary: puede una fiesta hacer lo que un milenio no pudieron, unir a la familia Kirkland, lo se es un mal summary pero es corto y va al grano
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi cuarto fanfics de este gran manga, espero que no me mantén por lo que a continuación escribiré

Nota Uno: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, si no desde hace tiempo que me viera decidido por mostrar más de sus vidas antes del siglo veinte

Nota Dos: esta historia demostrara algo mas del carácter de los hermanos Kirkland, incluido un nuevo miembro de la familia

Nota tres: todavía no ahí pareja establecida, quizás Francis o Alfred luchen por ya saben quien, no se lo que si se es que será mas familiar y incluso, se hablara de la relación con su madres de los chicos dado que Escocia y Irlanda son primos hermanos, hermanados a el resto

Nota Cuatro: la ultima dejen comentarios o si no Matthew se convertirá en un Alfred Segundo y Arthur se depilara sus seguita y peor a un Francis se hará célibe , sin mas damos principio al fanfics

La reina Isabel Segunda se encontraba profundamente consternada, en realidad, tanto se había distanciado su pueblo de su clase dirigente, que acaso el ciudadano común, ya no estaba orgulloso de su monarquía, esta bien sus familiares hacían muchas cosas que no iban al caso, o peor a un su esposo se las daba a un de gran emperador cuando sabían muy bien que su monarquía se tambaleaba sobre la punta de una aguja ¿pero que hacer?

Esa era la cuestión, en eso divagaba su mente hasta que el apareció

Desea un poco de te mi Lady – repuso una calmada voz

La reina nunca tuvo que levantar la cabeza, para saber quien se refería a ella de esa forma, solo había contadas personas que ponía mantener un protocolo al mismo tiempo Light y estricto, y sabia muy bien donde estaban tres de los cuatro hermanos en ese momento así que el único que podía ofrecerle su bebida favorita era el menor de los cuatro Arthur Kirkland

Si fueras tan amable – repuso la reina rápidamente

Siempre es un honor majestad – exclamo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

La reina suspiro entre cortadamente, si tan solo un cuarto de la población juvenil se comportara como Arthur su país seria otra cosa, a un que ella sabia muy bien por que Arthur era así, después de todo era la representación terrenal de la nación, cuantas cosas no había visto, cuantas historias no había contado, en ese momento fue que le llego su magnifica idea

Comuníquenme con el servicio Secreto – repuso rápidamente a uno de sus ayudantes

Como disponga mi Lady – repuso su ayudante

Algunos días después, en la sala del trono del Castillo de Windsor, la reina se encontraba tranquilamente hablando con tres personas mas sentadas frente a ella

Es por eso que les pido su ayuda – exclamo finalmente la reina

Los presentes se quedaron mirando entre si un rato, después de todo, los habían sacado de sus "actividades" regulares para una charla así, que no se su ponía que por eso Arthur se hacia cargo respecto a todo lo referente al Reino Unido De La Gran Bretaña E Irlanda Del Norte

Se que su relación nunca a sido de las mejores, pero espere que al menos por todo lo que han pasado antes, ya saben guerras hambrunas, el imperio las dos grandes guerras, me imagine que al menos serian mas unidos, de lo que se cuenta en los libros – repuso la reina, en realidad su idea empezaba a ponerse en duda

Majestad – exclamo el mayor que llevaba puesto un kilt, con los colores emblemáticos de Escocia en el – no es que no queramos a nuestro hermano menor, pero debe entender que nosotros llevamos una existencia separada a la suya, el hecho que nos puedan ver los mortales es otro asunto, pero si supiera por todo lo que hemos pasado, su corazón no resistiría, guerras, traiciones, herejías, y lo que entre nosotros mismo no hemos hecho – replico el mayor

La reina miro con interés al mayor del clan Kirkland en realidad sus dotes de orador eran magníficos, y su porte mas digno que muchos de sus nobles, pero no se daría tan rápido por vencida, no ella no

William ¿amas a tu nación? – repuso la reina

El chico Escoses la miro con una cara, de que esta hablando, yo soy parte de la nación, por su puesto que la amo

Si su majestad – repuso el chico Escoses

En ese caso ¿Por qué tienes miedo de demostrar tu amor por la unidad de nuestra gran nación? – pregunto la noble mujer

Eso si no se lo esperaba, el joven Escocés, maldita sea su lengua se había quedado trabada, hacia tiempo que no desarrollaba una conversación a nivel diplomático, Arthur siempre era el que se encargaba de todo eso, pero como pudo logro destrabarse después de todo no dejaría que el pueblo Escocés quedara como un cobarde por su culpa

Escocia no conoce lo que es el miedo – repuso firmemente

Eso es lo que creía – dijo la reina poniéndose de pie – y vosotros tampoco verdad – repuso mientras veía a los otros dos chicos sentados, los cuales por algunos minutos se quedaron mirando entre si, para después mirar a su hermano mayor, como diciendo ahora que hacemos, pero lo único que obtuvieron de el fue una mirada de ayúdenme idiotas

No majestad, el gran pueblo de Gales, no conoce el miedo – repuso rápidamente Brian poniéndose de pie

Ni los Irlandeses – exclamo Malcom segundando a su segundo hermano

En ese caso, espero que los tres se esfuercen al máximo, en lograr esta magnifica fiesta en honor a la nación – repuso la reina poniéndose de pie – los planes se los dejo ha ustedes, solo una cosa deben saber que Arthur no se debe enterar, me entendieron – repuso al mismo instante que se abría una puerta lateral de golpe, lo que hizo que los presentes se aterraran, no podía ser el o si, no el no, el si sabia entrar con elegancia a una habitación

Maldito Ingles – susurro Peter para si – como se atreve a quererle dar un baño a el gran imperio de Sealand – repuso el chiquillo al momento de sentir como alguien lo cargaba por el cuello de su camisa

Lo siento lo siento lo siento haré lo que quieran pero no me lastimen – exclamo el mas pequeño, mientras pataleaba

No les parece algo familiar – repuso uno chico con acento Escocés

Si se parece al inútil de Feliciano – repuso el Irlandés poniéndose de pie

Mmm, ahora que lo mencionas, si le ponemos una capa verde de lana a la vieja usanza – exclamo el Gales

Minutos después, sin saber bien la reina de donde la habían sacado los muchachos o por que habían cerrado las puertas y sacado a los sirvientes y el servicio secreto, si ningún problema después de todo representaba a la nación a la que servían, por no decir que era la nación que servían

Majestad esta a punto de ver algo que ninguna persona ha visto en mas de mil seiscientos años – repuso el Escocés con un tonito hilarante en su voz

Para instantes después hacerse un lado y dejar ver al pequeño Peter llevando la dichosa capa con los pies descubiertos y sin zapatos lo que lo hacia ver al mismo tiempo tierno y pobre, la reina se le quedo mirando por algunos instantes, no entendía la representación o el simple hecho de llevar ese acto acabo

No entiendo William – repuso finalmente

Majestad así se veía Arthur hasta la conquista de Guillermo Primero mejor conocido como el Conquistador – repuso el Escocés

Si era un enano – replico el Gales

A un lo sigue siendo – Dijo el Irlandés con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, a un que a decir verdad, volver a ver a alguien sumamente parecido a su hermano usando esa ropa, los hacia volver en el tiempo a una época mas salvaje

Quieres decir que Arthur, era así de malcriado que este chico – exclamo la reina horrorizada

Peor a un, recuerde mi Lady que los modelas han cambiado durante el tiempo, y nosotros llevamos aquí desde hace muchísimo – repuso el Escoses

Entiendo a un que me queda una cuestión mas ¿Por qué el pequeño se parece tanto a Arthur? – pregunto la reina

Por que a un que el no lo quiera aceptar es todavía parte de la nación, a un que se las da con vehemencia declararse nación independiente cuando todo el mundo sabe que ni si quiera tiene tierra para cosechar – explico el Gales

Para Peter eso fue lo ultimo, no dejaría que nadie se burlara de su nación y mucho menos ellos, así que sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo contra el Gales dispuesto a darle una mordida, lo cual hizo instantes después

Achus tu pequeño demonio ahora veras Arthur deja de jugar no tengo la culpa que Harold Gruffertor saqueara tus costas – exclamo el Gales como ido de ese tiempo, en realidad el traje que le habían puesto al chico lo remontaba a viejos tiempos

Que dices Brian eso paso hace casi mil ochocientos años, y el no es Arthur es Peter se parecen, los dos son enanos – repuso el Irlandés al momento de sentir un golpe en su tobillo – Ahora si Arthur te dejare como deje a Escocia con la invasión de los McEstivenson

Y dale con lo de esa invasión, te dijo que los repelí – exclamo el Escoses molesto

Eso no es verdad – reclamo el Irlandés mientras levantaba al pequeño chico

Que les parece si le damos Arthur una pequeña muestra de afecto – repuso el Gales mientras se tronaba los dedos

Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no le demostramos nuestro amor – exclamaron los otros dos chicos

La reina estaba horrorizaba, así que esa era la famosa relación Kirkland con razón había costado tanto tiempo formar la nación

Vasta de una vez y siéntense y tu Peter ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado Izquierdo – repuso la mujer con un tono de voz que hizo que los chicos regresaran de sus recuerdos a un que ya le habían empezado a dar una buena golpiza a la pequeña nación que sin mas corrió hacia los brazos de la reina, donde lloro por un rato, si eso era lo que Arthur había soportado que horrible había sido su vida

No les da vergüenza, mírense pegándole alguien mas pequeño que ustedes, a pero ahora, si Arthur no les manda el dinero o se inmiscuye en sus asuntos internos, se ponen como furias – repuso la mujer – pero eso se acabo, los cinco forman parte del Reino Unido De La Gran Bretaña E Irlanda Del Norte Y El Ducado De Sealand – repuso la mujer enérgicamente, no dejaría que la nación se le saliera de las manos no ahora no

Los chicos la miraron con horror, acababa de hacer lo que acaban de oír modificar el nombre del reino para incluir al pequeño, bueno se parecía a ellos, tenía las mismas facciones, pero no había habido una inclusión en la familia desde Irlanda y eso había sido en el siglo doce

Pero majestad el chico es muy pequeño – repuso el Escocés

Eso mismo, ni si quiera tiene con que sostenerse – entre dijo el Gales

Además mírelo no es mas que un Llorón – dijo el Irlandés

Vasta de una ves, y siéntense, si ya se le olvido yo soy la gobernante elegida por dios para dirigir esta casa, hasta que yo muera deben obedecerme así que si decido adoptar al pequeño Peter en la familia ustedes solamente deben obedecer entendido – repuso la mujer dirigiéndoles una de sus famosas miradas de hielo

Entendido – repusieron los tres chicos, bueno al menos tendrían alguien mas que mangonear

Su adopción esta en progreso, Brian tu y Arthur le darán cinco kilómetros de sus tierra, según tengo entendido frente a donde el nació no existe ninguna ciudad o villa, por eso decidí hacer ahí un nuevo castillo el castillo de Sealand, y no aceptare un no por respuesta además, si me permito recordárselos, el chico tiene mucho potencial, recuerdan el estudio geológico y minereologico de los años cuarenta – repuso antes de sentir como el abrazo del pequeño se soltaba levemente

Si – repusieron los tres mayores

Tiene una de las reservas mas grandes de gas del norte de Europa bajo su pequeña casa, y es nuestro deber ayudar a su pequeño hermano a desarrollarse por el bien de la mancomunidad británica de naciones – replico la mujer

Pero majestad yo – repuso por ves primera el pequeño

Si Peter – susurro la mujer mientras le acariciaba la cabecita

Yo quería ser una nación independiente, no ser un simple ducado – repuso el chico casi al borde de las lagrimas

¿Y por que no quieres ser un ducado Peter? – pregunto la mujer dulcemente

Por que los ducados son parte de un país y no tienen voz – repuso el chico

No digas tonterías pequeño, mira a tu alrededor, esta nación esta hecha por un conjunto de naciones, tu crees que solo Arthur es nuestra nación, ellos son sus hermanos, como ahora lo eres tu, enorgullécete de tu sangre hijo – repuso la mujer

El chico no supo que decir al momento que una fuerte mano lo alaba hacia arriba

Nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de mostrarle como se comporta un Kirkland majestad – exclamo el Escocés, o si claro que el se los demostraría

William Bájalo y no su tutor será Arthur después de todo es el que mas conoce – repuso la mujer

Entendido – repusieron los tres chicos, bueno era bien conocido que su hermano menor era demasiado niñero así que por ellos estaba bien

En cuanto a lo otro, espero que tengan un plan en una semana y saben que nada de esto Arthur – repuso la mujer

Me llamo majestad – exclamo el rubio de cejas mientras entraba por la puerta, mirando extrañados la escena, por que la capa que llevaba Peter se le hacia tan familiar

O si Arthur has que preparen las habitaciones de los muchachos, después lleva a el joven Peter con el heraldo real y el modista, cerciórate que le hagan un escudo adecuado a su carácter, después reúne a las cámaras, y a mi consejo y el primer ministro, mas adelante lleva a Peter a que elija una de las habitaciones desocupadas, espero que trates bien a tu hermano pequeño – repuso la mujer mientras hacia un ademán con la mano

Como desee majestad – repuso el ingles mientras le dirigía una mirada a sus hermanos, exigiendo una explicación, lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue lo que esperaba

Esto es tu problema hermanito, repusieron los tres mayores mientras salían dejando a Peter en el suelo

En definitiva odiaba cuando no se enteraba de nada, pero bueno el como buen Ingles cumpliría con sus obligaciones claro que lo haría, y bueno si la reina decía que cuidara bien a su nuevo hermanito el lo haría después de todo, hacia años que no cuidaba alguien a quien poderle decir hermanito

Espero que les aya gustado =3 por que a mi si y eso creo que me vasta a mi dejen comentarios criticas y antorchas encendidas en el botón verdecito Thank You de ante mano


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno es el segundo capitulo espero que les aya gustado el primero

Nota uno: me tome algunas libertades con las tradiciones familiares de los Kirkland, por razones propias del fanfics

Nota Dos: notaran un cambio conforme pasen los capítulos en la actitud de los hermanos incluso del pequeño Peter

Nota Tres: dejen comentarios o si no Alfred caminara por la planta no es así Arthur

La modista real en realidad estaba luchando a capa y espada con controlar al joven ducado

Por favor estate quieto – repuso por millonésima vez

No – fue lo único que dijo Peter al momento de quitarse el saco – no me gusta me hace sentir incomodo, este no soy yo – repuso nuevamente mientras se arrancaba los pantalones sobre puestos

Déjenos solos –repuso una voz calmada detrás de la pobre mujer

Pero excelencia yo puedo – exclamo la mujer algo cohibida

Por favor Margarte déjanos solos, esto es algo que debe ser tratado por mi – dijo el joven Ingles

Como desee joven Arthur – susurro mientras salía rápidamente, por un lado alegrada, por otro decepcionada hacerle el primer traje a un nuevo Ducado era algo que nunca se imagino, su reputación hubiera estado en los cielos, pero quizás depuse tendría esa oportunidad después de todo el joven Peter crecería o no

¿Por qué te comportas así? – pregunto arthur al momento de cerrar la puerta

El mas pequeño solamente se quedo callado, en realidad que Arthur le hablara con un tono tan neutro lo ponía nervioso

A un no has contestado mi pregunta – repuso Arthur poniéndose frente a el

No lo se – dijo el Peter al momento

No digas eso, tu sabes por que lo hiciste hace unos minutos se lo dijiste a Margarte - repuso el chico mientras tomaba a el joven ducado entre sus brazos

Este no soy yo – lloro el chico en el pecho de su "hermano mayor" en realidad todavía le costaba creer que todo esto estuviera pasando

Se que no eres tu, en realidad te estaban forzando a aparentar algo que no eres tu no es así – exclamo el Ingles

Si – fue lo único que contesto el mas pequeño

¿Qué te parecería si te ago un atuendo de acuerdo a tu carácter, después de todo no te puedes presentar ante el heraldo real, vestido así – repuso el chico

De verdad lo harías – exclamo Peter sorprendido

Quien crees que hizo la ropa de todas mis excolonias cuando eran pequeñas – repuso el Ingles con aun gran sonrisa

_Mientras en otro lugar _

Tres chicos se miraban con disimulado enojo

Y bien que haremos – exclamo el mayor

Esta vieja arpía nos puso a trabajar a mi al gran pueblo de Gales – repuso Brian

O cierto que los galeses le tienen miedo a el trabajo – carcajeo el Irlandés al momento de sentir un garrotazo en su cabeza

Seriedad hombres seriedad, no se dan cuenta la oportunidad que tenemos ante nuestros ojos – repuso William

¿De que hablas? – preguntaron los dos rápidamente

De demostrarle al mundo de que esta hecha la familia Kirkland – gruño el Escoses

William de verdad vas a llevar este plan acabo – exclamo Brian

Por su puesto, o que quieren pasar otro año mas a la sombra de Arthur, el siempre es el que se lleva el crédito, fíjense bien los libros de historia y verán que la mayoría de los libros mencionan o a Inglaterra o a la Gran Bretaña, y quien es la voz cantante en esos dos nombres, nada menos que Arthur, el será nuestro hermanito pero debemos admitir que hemos empezado a vivir a sus costillas – gruño el Escoses

Pero el siempre quiso hacerse cargo – replico el Irlandés

Malcom no te das cuenta, el siempre quiso que lo ayudáramos, pero sus jefes nunca lo vieron así, éramos muy peligrosos antes, rebeliones y conjuración, por eso Arthur se tuvo que hacer cargo de todo, pero ahora estamos tan felices con el estado Quo que ya no quisimos participar activamente en el desarrollo del mismo

Entonces que haremos – exclamaron los dos

Tengo algunas ideas pero me gustaría que ustedes me ayudara – dijo el Escoses

Bueno a decir verdad yo también tengo algunas – entredijo el Gales

Y yo – susurro el Irlandés

De veras que son unos llorones con razón dicen que los Escoses son los que llevamos los pantalones en esta familia, hablan como mujerzuelas – expreso el Escoses en medio de una risa

O claro mira quien usa faldita – dijeron sus dos hermanos menores

Que se llama Kilt y es una demostración de hombría – gruño el Escoses

Como digas, pero antes de planear la fiesta, tenemos una cuestión mas importante – expreso el Gales

¿Cuál? – repusieron los dos restantes

Peter – susurro el Gales

O si, que les pareció su inclusión en la familia, después de todo es parte de nuestra tierra, a un que el niño lo niegue lleva sangre Kirkland en sus venas – repuso el Escoses

Bueno parece llevar el espíritu pero será suficiente – exclamo el Gales

Propongo que lo pongamos a prueba – gruño el Irlandés – que demuestre ser digno de llevar el apellido – sentencio

Esta decidido – estipulo el mayor – desde este día esta aprueba, cada uno de nosotros juzgara si es o no meritorio que lleve el apellido Kirkland sobre sus hombros, pero por el momento nos concentraremos en lo nuestro, y que el señor nos de buena vista para juzgar sus cualidades - dijo el Escoses al momento de persignarse, cosa que imitaron sus hermanos, podrían tener discrepancias en la fe pero el señor era el señor al final

_Mientras en otro lugar_

Bueno dime que te parece – repuso el Ingles al pequeño

El chico en mención estaba absorto en mirarse al espejo, en verdad era el, la camisa azul cielo, y los pantalones color camel en conjunto con los tenis deportivos le daban un aspecto bastante diferente a su atuendo de marinerito tradicional, no sabia por que pero se veía mas grande o era que la ropa le daba una expresión de mas experiencia

Te gusto Peter – repuso ahora el Ingles algo nervioso

Bromeas – grito el chico – gracias oni sama – repuso el chico al momento de abrazarse del Ingles

De nada hermanito – repuso Arthur al momento de abrazar a su pequeño hermano

Peter se apresuro a soltar rápidamente al Ingles, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, cielos cada minuto se hacia mas ingles, si era posible

Dijo no esta mal – repuso algo sonrojado

Bueno será mejor que te la quites primero tienes que darte un baño, no crees – exclamo el mayor

Esta bien – gruño el menor, baño su archí enemigo

Mientras a las afueras del palacio

Nos veremos en tres días y espero que para ese entonces tengan algo – repuso el Escoses mientras se subía en su motocicleta

Lo mismo dijo – reclamo el Gales

Y no te vallas a estrellar – expreso el Irlandés

Yo tendría mas miedo de ir con Brian recuerda, que no es un buen conductor – recalco el Escoses al arrancar

Como odio que diga eso – resoplo el Gales

Bueno no esta mal que te vallas despacio – repuso el Irlandés algo nervioso

Ahora tu, cielos un pequeño golpecito a un mercedes benz y todo el mundo dice que conduces mal – dijo el chico mientras encendía su auto

Si golpecito – expreso su hermano a un que lo que quería decirle en realidad era " si lo partiste a la mitad idiota" pero bueno necesitaba el aventó al aeropuerto

_Algunas horas más tarde_

En el heraldo real

Entonces que es lo que busca joven Arthur repuso el viejo Heraldo real, dado que hacer un escudo llevaba tiempo, en realidad debía ser hecho con sumo cuidado, representando todo lo englobado en la historia familiar

Déjeme ver, podríamos usar una ave, después de todo hace tiempo que no la usamos, a un que una gaviota no queda – resoplo el chico

Peter se mantenía al borde de la conversación, admirando los escudos familiares colgados en la pared, había tantos cada uno que su historia

El chico debe tener algo especial después de todo, es de la familia Kirkland no es así – repuso el viejo curador, cielos esto era un acontecimiento en un milenio quizás, su nombre pasaría a la historia el ultimo escudo para la citada familia había sido elaborado en el milenio pasado, en una época donde la heráldica era regla no un simple tramite

En eso estamos de acuerdo, a un que a decir verdad estará difícil

En eso la mente de Peter tuvo un recuerdo, algo que llevaba consigo una pequeña medalla, seria acaso, bueno siempre la había tenido, en realidad casi igual que su pequeña bandera, seria posible que

Arthur, es esto lo que están buscando – susurro el chico mientras le mostraba el medallón al mayor, que había alzado la vista de un libro con ideas y diseños de escudos heráldicos

El chico Ingles se lo quedo mirando por algunos instantes, para segundos después sacar una medallita igual de su ropa, ese diseño esa calidad del trabajo esas letras en latín, eso solo era posible si o santo dios, el chico si era un Kirkland puro, no una simple subdivisión

Eduardo deja de buscar ya, por la reina madre, el chico si es un Kirkland hecho y derecho – repuso el Ingles mientras sacaba un celular

_Instantes después _

Debes estar bromeando- repuso una voz del otro lado del teléfono

Nunca bromeo – repuso el chico

Claro sobrio – exclamo la voz

William no empieces – mascullo el menor con un sonrojamiento en sus mejillas

Pero entonces lo que nos quieres decir es que el chico tiene ya un escudo – repuso una nueva voz

Eso mismo – replico el Ingles

Eso es sorprendente, recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que vimos eso – exclamo otra voz

Por eso los quiero aquí mismo en quince minutos ya saben donde – replico el Ingles

De acuerdo vamos para aya – repusieron los demás

Cuidado con el camión – se hoyo una voz antes de cortar

Bueno será mejor que te alistemos – repuso el Arthur mientras tomaba a Peter por la mano

¿Para que? – pregunto el chico algo cohibido

Para que inicies tu nueva vida hermano mió, para que inicies tu nueva vida - repuso el chico mientras abrazaba a su hermanito, el cual simplemente se limito hacer lo mismo

_Algunos minutos después en los jardines del __Castillo de Windsor_

Cinco chicos caminaban en prospección, del mas grande al mas pequeño, hasta llegar a una pequeña colina con una gran roca en la cima, sin decir nada, el mayor simplemente puso una mano sobre la roca la cual empezó a brillar, el pequeño Peter veía todo con asombro y espanto al mismo tiempo, si Arthur no le viera dado la mano sinceramente ya se viera echado a correr

Que levante la mano los Kirkland de sangre que están presentes – repuso el Escocés con una fuerte voz, lo cual fue secundado por los cuatro chicos restante, a un que a decir verdad el mas pequeño lo hacia con algo de pánico

Estamos aquí reunidos en el templo familiar para decidir de una vez por todas si el joven Peter forma parte o no de nuestra familia, porta un escudo familiar, pero será suficiente para demostrar que lleva sangre Kirkland en sus venas – recito William

Que inicie el juicio – repusieron los demás mientras aventaba a el pequeño al centro del circulo y el cuarto se empezaba a oscurecer

Será mejor que tomes esto – repuso una voz mientras le aventaba una espada

Pero yo no – exclamo el chico al sentir pasar una espada a su lado, en realidad estaban atacándolo o era solo una mera suposición, hasta que sintió una flecha en su pierna derecha

La próxima será para tu brazo – mascullo alguien con asentó Gales

Que debía hacer, se preguntaba mientras tomaba la espada en su delicada mano, cielos si que pesaba, pero a un así la alzo para detener una poderosa estocada vertical, al instante que sintió que alguien lo pateaba por atrás

No descuides tu retaguardia nunca – repuso un acento Irlandés

Recuerda un Kirkland sabe pelear en todas direcciones – repuso una calmada voz

Solo tranquilízate y todo saldrá bien – escucho decir a William mientras volvía a remeter contra el, al mismo instante que el chico hoyo silbar una flecha cerca de su oído

Recuerda siempre debes estar alerta esa es la única forma de vivir – repuso Brian

Sigue los consejos que te damos y podrás vivir varios siglos y quizás algún día formaras un imperio – recalco Arthur

Los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lagrimas, en realidad lo estaban atacando los cuatro al mismo tiempo, por la fuerza que estaban empeñando era obvio que iban en serio, pero el no se dejaría vencer, lo habían humillado y sobre todo le habían dicho enano, no supo como pero dio un golpe horizontal que hizo que algo cayera a sus pies, mientras corría hacia la dirección donde suponía que provenían las flechas, hasta que sintió que algo lo detenía

Cielos – mascullo el chico al momento de empezar a soltar golpes con la espada

El chico tiene espíritu – repuso alguien mientras seguía el combate

Agh – exclamo el pequeño al sentir una cortada en su brazo izquierdo

Lleva con honor tus sicatrises, que ellas cuentan tu heroísmo mas que mil palabras – grito alguien

Ahora terminemos con esto – gritaron al unísono los mayores, mientras el pequeño sentía como golpeaban con brusquedad su espada con un pesos gigantesco

Luces –mascullo alguien

En ese instante se ilumino la habitación dejando ver la escena, ahí estaba el pequeño ducado conteniendo la estocada de sus cuatro hermanos mayores a duras penas, cuando se habían cambiado la ropa a uniformes de batalla medieval nunca lo sabría el mas pequeño

Esta decidido – repuso el mas grande al dejar de ejercer fuerza

No ahí duda – repuso el Gales dejando caer su espada

Si seramente no creí que lograras tirar a William - repuso Malcom

Eso fue suerte – mascullo el Escocés

Como digas hermano – repuso rápidamente el Ingles

Entonces esta decidido, Peter bienvenido a la familia – repusieron los cuatro mientras se abalanzaban sobre el pequeño chico el cual si pudiera ser sincero estaba completamente ido de la situación, ahora finalmente tenia una familia

Espero que les aya gustado =3 por que a mi si y eso creo que me vasta a mi dejen comentarios criticas y antorchas encendidas en el botón verdecito Thank You de ante mano


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tercero y ni un solo comentario algo eh hecho mal creo

Nota uno: espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo verán la fuerza de la familia Kirkland en acción

Nota dos: pronto empezaran a ver su interacción con todos los demás miembros de la familia dispersos en el mundo

Nota tres: continuare el fanfics con o sin rewiens pero me gustaría que comentaran para así saber en que esta mal

Las cosas para el pequeño ducado eran cada vez mas difíciles en el ambiente educativo, las lecciones de etiqueta y modales se habían repartido entre los cuatro hermanos mayores, a un que a decir verdad era Arthur el cual le dedicaba mucha mas devoción a la enseñanza de su joven hermano

Con sentimiento Peter – repuso su hermano mayor al acercarse – recuerda cuando uno da la mano, debe demostrar un pulso calmado, que no denote ni nerviosismo ni frialdad, simplemente un saludo neutro, que ocultara cualquier otra intención que tengas, ahora inténtalo conmigo – repuso el Ingles sonriendo al darle la mano

A un te falta aprende a controlar tu ritmo cardiaco, pero por lo demás fue aceptable, puedes retirarte Alfon – repuso el mayor, mientras el mayordomo se alegaba saliendo de la habitación – ahora te diré un pequeño secreto, esto que te enseño no es simple etiqueta, es una negociación silenciosa, recuérdalo muy bien nuestras naciones, se unieron para formar una poderosa nación, de la cual eres parte, pero sin la diplomacia incluso nuestra familia viera quedado dividida, como le paso a irlanda y su hermano – susurro el Ingles

El pequeño asintió, a un que su hermano mayor Irlanda se sintiera feliz rodeado de sus hermanos, la traición y separación de su hermano del sur, había dejado una gran huella en su forma de ser

Creo que por hoy terminamos, puedes irte pero antes, prométeme no correr en los pasillos, recuerda la madera es del siglo diecinueve hermano, esta algo vieja, pero no la cambiaremos por que esta hecha a mano cada tabla lo cual hace que la casa, tenga un gusto mas exquisito

Lo prometo hermano – repuso el pequeño mientras se despedía de su hermano mayor

La vida de Peter, en realidad había cambiado muchísimo, ahora todos se referían a el como su excelencia, su salud era mejor que antes, su ropa era mejor que antes, incluso ya había sido citado por la reina a una reunión semi oficial, a un que si inclusión en el reino todavía estaba en veremos, no supo por que pero camino desganadamente por el castillo hasta llegar a una gran biblioteca

Pero que sorpresa hermanito – repuso una dulce voz, proveniente de la parte superior

Brian que haces aquí, creí que estarías en New Port - repuso el mas pequeño

Termine mis asuntos que me ocupaban aya y decidí regresas, soy el encargado de llevar un registro detallado de toda la realeza, Británica, además de esto – repuso el Gales mostrando un gran libro negro

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el mas pequeño expectante

Cierra la puerta y te lo mostrar – repuso tranquilamente el Gales

_Instantes después_

Veras este libro es algo que no es para todo mundo, contiene la historia secreta de nuestras tierras – repuso el Gales mostrando el libro – en el están todos los secretos que cada uno de nosotros hemos guardado, vez, traiciones guerras, herejías, cosas de la realeza – prosiguió – y esto es un pequeño presente para ti – susurro el chico mientras iba hasta el final del libro, donde se dejaban ver ya algunas paginas nuevas, sin escritura

¿Para mí? – pregunto el chico extrañado

Es un libro mágico, el simple hecho que te ayas unido a la familia, te convierte en un portador del libro, ahora tu también debes llevar un recuento del reino, ese es uno de tus deberes sagrados como Kirkland – respondió el Gales

No se que decir – repuso el mas pequeño agachando la cabeza, no quería que su hermano mayor lo viera empezar a sollozar en silencio

No ocultes tus lagrimas pequeño – dijo el Gales al momento de sobarle delicadamente la cabeza- cuando nosotros iniciamos el libro, desistes ver cuanta amargura nos acompañaba cuando iniciamos a escribir – tan solo lee un poco

Así los ojos del pequeño se enfocaron en el principio del libro, pero por alguna extraña razón, no entendía el dialecto

No entiendes verdad – repuso calmadamente el Gales al ver al mas pequeño

No – exclamo el mas pequeño

Es lógico, esta en latín – dijo el chico calmadamente - veras nosotros no somos los primeros Kirkland, yo desciendo junto con Arthur de la misma madre, la antigua Británia, William, desciende de nuestra tía Caledonia y los hermano Irlanda descienden de nuestra tía a un mas fría Hibérnica - prosiguió el Gales

Ah – fue lo que exclamo el pequeño ducado

Para que no te confundas mira esto – entredijo el Gales mientras hacia una ademán para que segundos después un antiguo pergamino se posaba sobre la mesa – este es el árbol familiar

Los ojos del pequeño Peter, se posaron en el viejo pergamino, santo cielo eran tantos, algunos mas duraderos de otros, y que diablos hacia Francis ahí, junto con Antonio y Ludwig, además de de varias ramas subalternas donde se podían ver bastantes nombres con un pequeño paréntesis, donde citaba su situación actual emancipado, unión mancomunada o enlace de ultra mar

Descuida con el tiempo lo averiguaras todo, con calma, pero bueno siéntate, creo que te daré algunas clases de latín, después de todo la magia mas poderosa esta escrita en esa lengua – repuso el chico, al momento de recitar algo en voz baja y entre serrar las cortinas – descuida por naturaleza pronto lograras dominar lo oculto después de todo los Kirkland somos de hecho una poderosa familia en ese aspecto, empecemos por algo que te será muy útil, algo que te dejara ver a las criaturas mágicas que habitan nuestro Reino – susurro el chico

_Algunas horas después_

Han visto a Peter – repuso el chico Ingles mientras caminaba por los pasillos, eran las cuatro y media, pronto acabaría la hora del te, y el no se había tomado el suyo, no se había perdido ni una hora de te, ni si quiera durante la segunda guerra mundial

Creo que esta en la biblioteca – dijo una mucama respetuosamente

Gracias, Tania – exclamo el chico mientras, salía hacia la citada biblioteca, ahora si su hermano menor se había ganado su primer regaño, no era habitual pero el sabia que la hora del te, era sagrada para el Ingles, y que ese momento lo quería empezar a compartir con el mas pequeño

Cuando llego la citada habitación estaba cerrada, y un alo de energía invisible lo rodeaba, o pero eso no era problema no para el, lentamente recito algo y con un ademán la puerta simplemente se abrió lentamente

O llegas a tiempo Hermano – repuso una voz en Gaélico antiguo

Brian te hacia a un en Gales – dijo el Ingles entrando, al momento de serrar la puerta

Como le dije a nuestro hermanito, no tenia mucho que hacer aya, y bueno decidí regresar para continuar con la organización de nuestra gigantesca biblioteca – repuso el Gales

Ya veo, pero dime ¿Por qué le enseñas magia? No habíamos quedado que yo seria su tutor designado – exclamo el Ingles

No te pongas celoso, después de todo recuerda, cada uno es bueno en ciertas ramas de la enseñanza o destrezas, yo le estoy dando lo básico, pero mas que nada enseñándole la noble lengua de nuestra antigua casa – exclamo el chico mientras señalaba un viejo libro

Hacia años que no leo nada en latín – susurro el Ingles

Ni yo, pero tal parece que Peter es un niño prodigio, le di algunas pequeñas lecciones, y míralo ahora, luchando descaradamente por empezar a leer la vida de los doce Cesares en su lenguaje original – dijo el Gales mientras se sentaba frente a su hermano

Si es sorprendente no crees – exclamo el Ingles

Te – repuso el Gales

Por su puesto – respondió el Ingles

Una o dos de Azúcar – intervino el Gales al momento que una tetera mágica servia el brebaje a un caliente en una pequeña taza

Dos y algo de crema – susurro el chico que seguía viendo a su hermano menor, sentado en un taburete, mientras hacia movimientos con la boca como si luchara por aprender ese noble idioma semi olvidado

Listo, Peter deseas mas – exclamo Brian

Si por favor – respondió el chico mientras con un ademán acercaba la taza a su interlocutor

Es bueno no crees, ya domina la levitación de objetos en menos de cinco horas - repuso el Gales bastante orgulloso

Si es lo que veo – susurro el Ingles al momento de tomar su te, santo cielo de verdad que le hacia falta

_Al día siguiente_

Hoy es el día – repuso el mayor de los hermanos mientras se engalana con su mejor traje militar, la guardia de honor escocesa imperial

Si lo se – repuso el Gales poniéndose sus ultimas medallas

No se pongan nerviosos – exclamo el Irlandés poniéndose por fin su Cruz de san patricio engalanada con una hermosa esmeralda

Si en especial, por que lo están poniendo nervioso a el – repuso el Ingles ya completamente vestido, con su traje del Almirantazgo, luciendo innumerables medallas, pero sobre todas la Cruz de San jorge, mientras terminaba de arreglar a su pequeño hermano, el cual iba vestido, con un traje igual pero sin ninguna medalla, en el

O esta nervioso – repuso el Gales al acercarse al pequeño que no hacia nada mas que respirar agitadamente

Cálmate Peter todo saldrá bien – exclamo el Ingles

Pero y si fallo, o si no me admiten o si – repuso rápidamente el mas pequeño o santo cielos, se estaba acabando el aire en la habitación o que

CALMATE – repuso una fuerte voz, mientras le ponía su mano en su pequeño hombro

William - susurro el mas pequeño

No dejaremos que nada te pase, después de todo eres nuestro hermanito – susurro el Escoses

Lo mismo dijo – gruño el Gales

Y yo – repuso rápidamente el Irlandés

Yo también, pero creo que esto te dará fuerzas – repuso el Ingles, al momento de quitarse la Cruz y ponérsela a su hermano, engalanada como su primera medalla

Pero Arthur tu medalla – exclamo el chico

No es solo mía, esta medalla esta desde la unión de la familia, como el menor siempre la lucí en mi pecho con honor, ahora es tuya hermano no dejes que nada te intimide recuerda tu eres un Kirkland – susurro el Ingles mientras se ponía de pie

Lo haré – repuso el pequeño mientras es ponía derecho, después de todo ellos estarían a su lado

_Algunas horas después_

El parlamento ingles reunido en Westminster bullía de sobre actividad, en realidad no había ávido un debate tan gigantesco, desde la aprobación de la intervención en la guerra de Afganistán

Pero esto es inaudito – repuso uno de los representantes

Me uno a la queja formal de mi colega – dijo otro

¿Quien es usted, para modificar nuestra división territorial? – exclamo un tercero

La reina – repuso la longeva mujer, en realidad no había pensado en la actitud de estos viejos buitres

Recuerde que toda decisión que tome, usted debe ser aprobada por el parlamento – dijo uno de los representantes de Escocia

Si esto no es un gobierno autoritarisata – exclamo un Irlandés

Silencio – repuso una fuerte voz, al momento de entrar en la sala, un grupo de cinco personas

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, después de todo ahí estaban luciendo sus mejores galas los hermanos Kirkland

¿Que es lo que discuten nobles representantes? - repuso William

Una violación a la carta magna – repuso uno de los mas viejos lores

¿Una violación? – exclamo Brian con un tono algo altanero

Si – exclamo otro

¿Sobre que? – pregunto haciéndose el inocente Malcom mientras veía el recinto sin mucho interés, hacia años que no se paraba ahí, mucho menos luciendo un hermoso sable en el sintió

Sobre una violación de una nueva división territorial sin consultarnos primero, por parte de la reina – repuso alguien

O ya veo –exclamo Arthur dirigiéndose a la audiencia –¿Y díganme en que les afecta esa nueva división?– pregunto

En que violan nuestra autoridad, el pueblo nos eligió para velar por sus derechos – grito alguien

O ya veo – repuso el Ingles – pero saben que veo también – exclamo con fuerza - veo a una sarta de embusteros mediocres – repuso el chico llevándose la mano a el sable – si alguien tiene aquí los pantalones para decir que lo que la reina a decido esta mal, que lo deja ahora y que lo defienda contra mi – grito sacando el hermoso sable de su funda

Los representantes miraron con horror la escena, era casi igual que la que había propiciado la revolución del rey Carlos Primero

Que paso con ese tono altanero de hace algunos minutos, no hasta hace poco gritaban como viejas verduleras de mercado, no vengan a mi con una violación de la carta magna, yo estuvo en la firma de la carta magna, yo estuve ahí cuando fue coronado Guillermo Primero, yo estuve ahí cuando se instauro el reino de Inglaterra, maldita sea yo estuve ahí cuando el emperador Claudio domino nuestra isla con sus legiones – repuso el chico sumamente enojado

Y ahora, vienen a decirme que esto y lo otro, si este parlamento no aprueba la resolución yo no se que are- replico el chico al momento que sus hermanos también proseguían a llevarse la mano al sable

Pero Arthur – repuso uno de los mas viejos lores, que a un se podían dar el lujo de decirle por su nombre a los hermanos

Que pasa Matthew – exclamo el chico

Recuerda que los tiempos han cambiado, y tu con ellos, debes dejar que la moción sea presentada por el interesado, en este caso el menor de todos ustedes el joven Peter – repuso el anciano, nunca creyó tener que volver a calmar al chico, después de todo el fue el que calmo a Churchill y a los hermanos cuando planeaban echar Gas Toxico sobre ciudades alemanas en la segunda gran guerra

Tiene razón – repuso una pequeña voz

¡Peter¡ - exclamo el Ingles al ver a su hermano pequeño salir del grupo – que crees que estas haciendo

Lo correcto hermano, tu has peleado tus batallas, es hora de que yo pele las mías – repuso el mas pequeño mirando firmemente a su hermano

Esta bien – repuso el Ingles al ver los ojos decididos del pequeño, definitivamente tenia la mirada de la familia

Los representantes respiraron algo aliviados, todavía tenían el control parcial de la situación, sin llegar a una posible rebelión, después de todo incluso los Kirkland se habían sentado pacientemente en espera de la presentación del menor

Honorables representantes de de la cámara de los lores y los comunes, eminentísima reina mía – repuso el chico al momento de hacer una reverencia – hoy es un día que quedara para los libros de historia, ante ustedes esta la posibilidad, de pasar como héroes o villanos en la historia mundial, ante ustedes esta la oportunidad de equiparare a grandes hombres que sirvieron a la corona antes que ustedes – exclamo el chico

_Media hora después_

En la sala reinaba el silencio, mientras el más pequeño de los Kirkland terminaba de exponer su caso

En conclusión, que dios haga su voluntad – repuso el pequeño completamente cansado, si no viera sabido que estaba mal, se viera caído de rodillas en ese momento

Una propuesta fue presentada nobles colegas, es hora de la votación quien esta a favor – repuso el anciano Matthew

En la sala el silencio volvió a reinar

Yo – exclamo el mayor de los hermanos, seguido rápidamente por los tres restantes, el pequeño a un no tenia voto, por ahora

Esta decidido – exclamo el viejo lord – la moción se aprueba por mayoría – exclamo al ver a todos los representantes levantar la mano, después de todo oponerse seria oponerse a la "nación" lo que equivaldría a traición

Pueden retirarse – exclamo el mayor de los Kirkland

Algunas horas después en un castillo de escocia, los cinco hermanos se relajaban comiendo un rico plato de cordero con especias, habían dejado Londres, para terminar para festejar en lo más íntimo del territorio familiar el viejo castillo de inverniar

No ahí duda que el chico a progresado – repuso el mayor

Lo mismo dijo, por un momento sentí que había una reorganización política a un mas grande – repuso el Gales

O peor a un una revolución – expuso el Irlandés

Lo siento me deje llevar por las emociones – suspiro el Ingles

No te acongojes Arthur todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo – exclamo el Escocés

Si el chico es nuestro hermanito, es nuestro deber defenderlo – dijo el Gales mirando por la ventana

Además, hacia tiempo que no le recordábamos a esos ingratos políticos quien es son los que mandan – dijo el Irlandés

Onisan – repuso el mas pequeño entrando con el hermoso traje que le habían comprado

Te ves estupendo – dijo William

Yo diría, impecable – repuso Brian

Elegante – entredijo Malcom

Te ves como un Kirkland - exclamo Arthur al momento de levantarse y levantar su copa, al fin le había encontrado un uso a ese vino que le había robado a Francis en el año de mil ochocientos quince

Por la familia Kirkland – repusieron los cinco al momento de juntar sus copas – y por el REINO UNIDO DE LA GRAN BRETAÑA E IRLANDA DEL NORTE Y EL DUCADO DE SEALAND

Espero que les aya gustado =3 por que a mi si y eso creo que me vasta a mi dejen comentarios criticas y antorchas encendidas en el botón verdecito Thank You de ante mano


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno traigo otro capitulo, espero que hasta ahora les aya gustado

Nota uno: les tengo algunas sorpresitas

Nota dos: puse un diccionario con la traducción al final del fanfics, dado que en este fanfics se usara el holandés y francés, en siguientes capítulos se usaran más lenguas

Nota tres: disfrútenlo y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado

Habían pasado ya algunos meses pero todo parecía igual, exceptuando que ahora tenia mas responsabilidades, el verificar la construcción del castillo, las nuevas plataformas petroleras que se instalaban al lado de su antiguo hogar, y la reestructuración del mismo, en definitiva nada volvería a ser igual, incluso Arthur le había dado mas de lo que la reina había decidido, quince kilómetros de tierra eran de el ahora, mas pequeñas islas que los demás habían cedido gustos a lo largo de todo el territorio Ingles, sin mencionar el apartamento en Londres, donde todos los hermanos tenían uno por si la situación lo requería

Excelencia – repuso su nuevo mayordomo, ese simple pensamiento dejo que lo embobara por algunos instantes, su propio mayordomo, a un que después caía en cuenta que sus hermanos mayores no tenían uno si no un ejercito de sirvientes, pero bueno con uno a el le bastaba por ahora o no

Si Steven – exclamo el chico levantando la vista de los planos, de la nueva refinería de gas y petróleo que se instalaría en la parte mas norte del ducado, generando miles de nuevas plazas de trabajo y propiciando el surgimiento de una poderosa ciudad dentro de su nuevo ducado, a un estaba por verse que nombre le pondría

Llama telefónica desde el palacio – repuso el hombre dejando el celular del señor, sobre una bandeja de plata

Gracias – susurro el chico al momento de contestas – Bueno

Peter toma el primer avión hacia Londres reunido urgente ahora – exclamo su hermano Ingles sin decir nada mas

Entiendo – repuso al momento de colgar, en definitiva serian caballeros con los demás pero entre los Kirkland la relación era ir al grano lo antes posible

Algunas horas después, el avión privado era un gran regalo a un que a decir verdad cuando se entero que el lo pagaría cuando tuviera su primera remesa de dinero, lo hizo enojar, pero William lo calmo, diciéndole algo que en el fondo lo enorgullecía, tu ya no eres un niño pequeño

Entro a la sala mencionada, ahí solo estaba sus hermanos, raro creía que era una reunión oficial

Por fin llegas hermanito – repuso el Ingles rápidamente

Siento la demora el aeropuerto era un caos – repuso el mas pequeño mientras se sentaba

¿Qué nadie le a enseñado los pasadizos secretos? – repuso el Escocés

No – se escucho en general

Malcom esa era tu responsabilidad – reclamo el Escocés

No mi responsabilidad era enseñarle hechizos sobre la suerte, como mantener a los irlandeses felices, y enseñarle como mantener su propia identidad donde uno valla, además del zapateado Irlandés – repuso el segundo de los hermanos

Arthur – exclamo el Escocés

No me mires a mi suficiente tengo, con enseñarle la hechicería avanzada, presentarlo con el reino mágico, asegurarme que se englobe al sistema Ingles el nuevo ducado, y prepararlo para nuestra primera misión diplomática entre la demás etiqueta – repuso el Ingles

Brian – entredijo el Escocés

Arquería, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, lenguajes, lectura, biblioteca, mujeres – exclamo el chico Gales

¿Mujeres no me acuerdo que eso entrara en la enseñanza? – repuso el mayor

Tomo extra – exclamo el Gales

¿Entonces a quien le toco enseñarle los pasadizos? – pregunto ya cansado el mayor

A ti – repusieron los cuatro restantes

¿A mi? – repuso el mayor

Ni si quiera te acuerdas de la división de labores que tu mismo hiciste – repuso el Ingles

Eh – fue lo único que logro responder el Escocés, tratando de recordar, había sido meses largos, la esquila de borregos, la pesca, la reforestación, la remodelación y reparación de los castillos, la época de caza, y la época de repoblación de ciervos y demás criaturas en algunas zonas

Bueno, nos desviamos del tema – repuso el Ingles – como saben ahí una juntas de la OTAN en puerta – dijo nuevamente

Si – respondieron todos

Esa es la oportunidad perfecta, de presentar a Peter a la sociedad – repuso el Ingles

Concuerdo – repusieron los mayores

¿Pero no conozco ya a todos los que pertenecen a la OTAN – exclamo el menor, después de todo llevaba bastante tiempo asistiendo a esas reuniones, bueno no asistiendo si no mejor dicho colándose

En primera hermanito, es conocerlos, en segunda es establecer lazos con ellos ahora que eres reconocido como igual, tercero debes aprender a comportarte diferente en publico frente a las cámaras, que en privado, donde podemos hacer algunas cosas que serian mal vistas – exclamo el Ingles

Si como besar a Francis después de una borrachera, como en el ultimo cumpleaños de Matthew si vieran visto la cara de los dos, parecía que se querían fusionar – rieron los tres mayores

Si como digan – repuso el ingles sonrojado, maldita su intolerancia al alcohol

¿Entonces que debo hacer? – pregunto el menor

Simple te enseñaremos – exclamo el Mayor haciendo una ademán, que desapareció la puerta, en definitiva ese día no almorzarían quizás solo tomarían Te a la hora prevista, pero su estomago sufriría al anochecer

_Algunos días después_

El avión aterrizaba en Bruselas capital de Bélgica

( Welkom ) – repuso una chica que los esperaba pacientemente al lado de su jefe el rey Alberto II de Bélgica

( Bedankt voor Zijne Majesteit resivibiento ) – repuso la reina mientras descendía del avión, seguido por su comitiva y los cinco hermanos Kirkland

(¿Het was leuk reis?) – pregunto cortésmente la chica

( Als ) – repuso la reina al momento de subir al automóvil que la estaba esperando

_Instantes después_

¿Así que este es menor de los Kirkland? – pregunto la chica ya de forma menos formal, en definitiva le gustaba la etiqueta, pero su rey era casi tan escrupuloso como podría serlo su reina

Si – repuso el mayor

Déjame presentarme mi nombre es Emma Camerlinckx – exclamo la chica con una ligera sonrisa

El mió es Peter Kirkland – repuso el chico cortésmente

¿Por la cruz que le hicieron al chico? – repuso la chica

A que te refieres – preguntaron todos

Lo convirtieron en un estirado – repuso la chica mientras se quitaba el vestido sobre puesto de gala que llevaba dejando ver un conjunto mas a la moda francesa

Y tu te estas dejando influenciar por Francis – repuso Arthur rápidamente

No es mi culpa que el tenga a los mejores modistas de Europa, además que la ropa americana este mal hecha, has visto sus últimos diseños ni para salir a revolcarme al piso los usaría – repuso la chica

Lo mismo dijo – expreso la mayoría

Entonces esta decidido esta noche los llevare a disfrutar lo que puede ofrecer Bruselas a sus huéspedes tan distinguidos – repuso la chica

¿Qué ahí de la junta? – pregunto el Irlandés

Cierto se me había olvidado, rayos, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión – susurro la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas, ella quería irse de fiesta

Nunca cambiaras verdad – repuso el Ingles

No y tu nunca admitirás que después de Waterloo tu y – exclamo al momento de ser callada por el Ingles

No digas tonterías – expreso sumamente nervioso, haciendo que la chica empezara a patalear, por falta de oxigeno

_Algunos minutos después_

Que tengan una buena noche – exclamo la chica mientras subía a su auto

Conduce con cuidado – repuso el Gales

Mejor que tu sin duda – expreso la chica sacando la lengua en un acto de juguetería

O por que todos dicen, que soy un mal conductor – repuso el Gales

Por que lo eres, incluso chocantes en la súper autopista de Ludwig – repuso el Irlandés

Que no – exclamo el Gales al momento de acercarse a su hermano

Vasta – intervino el Escocés

Descuida ya te acostumbraras a su amor – repuso la Belga mientras le daba una pequeña bolsa al menor

¿Que es? – inquirió el chiquillo

Un regalo de mi tierra – repuso al partir

Gracias – exclamo Peter mientras se despedía

¿Qué te dio? – inquirieron todos, mirando con expectativa el regalo

Chocolate – exclamo el chico sacando una hermosa caja

Justo lo que necesitábamos, para nuestro te – repuso el mayor al momento de quitarle la caja

William es mió – repuso el menor

Todo lo tuyo es mió y lo mió es tuyo – repuso el mayor, con una sonrisita

Tu motocicleta también – exclamo con ojitos de ilusión el menor

Toma tus chocolates – repuso el mayor al momento de devolvérselos no dejaría que nadie tocara su motocicleta de colección

Siempre igual no es así hermano - repuso el Ingles al momento de sentir un coscorrón

Tu no te metas – repuso el Escocés

La reunión de las naciones era diferente a la reunión de sus jefes de las naciones, una era formal la otra, bueno ustedes ya saben

Retira lo que dijiste Francis – repuso el Ingles

( Mais ce que mon ami a dit est vrai) – exclamo Francis

( Salaud tu sais tes manières ) – exclamo el Ingles

( Enfin utiliser un langage desente ) – repuso el Frances

(Si, pour les rats) – exclamo el Ingles

Suficiente – exclamo el mayor de los Kirkland

Pero hermano – repuso el Ingles

Si William, como osas interrumpir esta antigua tradición – exclamo el Francés con un tinte divertido

Si los dos tiene algo que discutir lo van hacer a la antigua – repuso el Escocés

No querrás decir – repuso el Español que se había mantenido al borde de la pelea

Espero que si – repusieron el Gales, Irlanda y Prusiano por igual

Si, Emma todavía esta el terreno de la justa verdad – inquiero el Escocés

Por su puesto – repuso la chica, mientras las demás naciones se acercaban

Esta decidido – repuso el Escocés mientras todos lo veían desconcertado

Minutos después cierto americano entraba, con sus aires despreocupados, había llegado tarde para variar, pero bueno el era el héroe no, se suponía que al era al que tenían que esperar, o no

El héroe llego – exclamo el chico al momento de entrar, pero para su sorpresa no fue regañado por Arthur, no recibió ninguna reprimienta por Ludwig, o al menos un "por fin llegas" por parte de Prusia, no lo único que recibió fue un gigantesco silencio

Donde están todos – repuso el chico al acercarse a la mesa y ver una pequeña grabadora inglesa en ella

Alfred impuntual, todos ya nos fuimos, espero que así aprendas a llegar a tiempo, búscanos en el terreno de justas, si no sabes como es, simplemente sal de la sala, camina unos mil pasos de frente y después dobla a la derecha, si para ese entonces te perdiste no te preocupes, Emma esta detrás de ti esperándote a que termines de oír esta grabación – repuso el Ingles al momento que se escucho un sin fin de risas detrás de el, era como si la grabación hubiera sido una broma

Emma – repuso el chico dándose la vuelta

Por aquí Al, pero sinceramente aprende a ser mas puntual repuso la chica, mientras empezaba a caminar

Instantes después

El terreno de justas, parecía sacado de una película de hollywood, ahí estaban todos los miembros de la OTAN sentados en las gradas mientras dos caballeros simplemente se enfilaban hacia el balcón central, pero cuando pudo ver bien las insignias sintió que su mundo se venia abajo

- Por todas las hamburguesas – repuso el chico

Diccionario

Del Español al Holandés

Bienvenidos = welkom

Gracias por el recibimiento su majestad = bedankt voor Zijne Majesteit resivibiento

Fue agradable su viaje = Het was leuk reis

Si = als

El Español al francés

Pero amigo mió lo que dijo es verdad = Mais ce que mon ami a dit est vrai

Tu bastardo, que sabes de modales = salaud tu sais tes manières

Al fin usas un lenguaje decente = Enfin utiliser un langage desente

Si para las ratas = Si, pour les rats

Espero que les aya gustado =3 por que a mi si y eso creo que me vasta a mi dejen comentarios criticas y antorchas encendidas en el botón verdecito Thank You de ante mano


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno este es otro capitulo, a toda la gente que hasta este momento a leído el fanfics les doy un agradecimiento, de ante mano muchas gracias sin mas por el momento los dejo para que lean el fanfics

Acercarse - repuso el Escoses a los dos caballeros completamente equipados – ¿Supongo que todos recuerdan las reglas no es así?– pregunto con un aire confiado, como no se iban acordar de algo que ellos escribieron

Si - fue lo que todo lo que se escucho

Entonces que inicien los juegos – grito al momento de que quien sabe de donde sonaran las trompetas

El chico americano simplemente se dejo guiar hacia su asiento, al lado de su hermano Canadiense el cual se encontraba emocionalmente feliz de estar ahí

Al fin llegaste Alfred , tuviste suerte no te has perdido de nada – exclamo el Canadiense con unos binoculares

¿De que hablas? - pregunto alfred ¿y de donde sacaste los binoculares? – volvió a replicar

No es posible que no sepas de esto – repuso su hermano, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que lo mas probable era que si, ahí veces que pensaba que su hermano era un idiota, claro esta que nunca se lo diría en la cara como Arthur o Francis no el no, el simplemente mandaría un correo con un cuenta temporal que luego eliminaría, donde haría una sátira política de Al, que posiblemente su primer destino seria Inglaterra y luego los estados bálticos, o claro que la haría

¿No que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Arthur y Francis están vestidos así?- pregunto desconcertado el americano

Americano estupido – repuso una voz arriba de ellos con un claro tono italiano

¿Por qué me dices así Lovino? – pregunto el americano viendo con ojos de enojo al italiano del sur

Por que lo eres, como es posible que no sepas lo que es una justa de caballeros, es un torneo que se celebro hasta hace mas o menos seiscientos años, pero es razonable viniendo de un mozalbete malcriado como tu – repuso el italiano

Yo – iba a responder la nación cuando una mano lo cayo

Quieres guardar silencio – repuso su hermano mientras lo hacia volver a mirar al frente

Era cosa de otro mundo, o al menos pensó eso el chico, al momento de ver como los dos caballeros chocaban con todo haciendo estallar en pedazos sus lanzas

Uno a uno – replico una voz

Ese es el marcador – repuso nuevamente el italiano

¿Marcador? – pregunto el americano

Si hermano marcador, como ninguno de los dos logro desensillar al otro, van empatados, el chiste es desensillar al otro – exclamo el canadiense, comiendo unas palomitas

¿De donde sacaste eso? – pregunto el chico

A esto de ahí – repuso señalando hacia unas butacas mas abajo, donde Holanda estaba vendiendo de todo

Cerveza, binoculares, asientos cómodos, palomitas, videograbadoras, yaoi, mapas de las casas de las estrellas, álbum de fotos indecorosas, pasta, salchichas, hentai – gritaba el holandés

Una videograbadora repuso el Canadiense

Okei, son treinta euros – exclamo el vendedor

Ahora se preparan para el segundo turno – repuso el italiano, mientras su hermano menor empezaba a comer una pasta, que el holandés ya le había vendido anterior mente

El segundo choque a los ojos de alfred fue brutal, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue que los dos caballeros, cayeran al piso

Creo que empataron – repuso el Americano

No – repuso el italiano

Pero – exclamo alfred

En otras circunstancias si, pero este es un torneo diferente, donde se aplican muchísimos estatutos, además que se decidió que el torneo será a clemencia, o sea hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera

La conversación se interrumpió por el sonido de algo metálico chocando, era mejor que una película, se oía gritos, golpes, cortes, empezaba a calentarse el ambiente al momento que dos caballeros mas se sumaban a la refriega, y luego otros dos y luego otros dos

¿Pero que pasa? – repuso el Americano al voltearse y no ver a ninguno de los dos italianos

Descuida Al eso es normal en un evento así – repuso calmadamente Hungría

Si – exclamo la anfritiona, mientras tomaba un café

No es ilegal – repuso el Americano

No cuando el juez también esta aya abajo propinando golpes – exclamaron las dos chicas, al momento de volver a lo suyo

Créeme esto no es nada – dijo Turquía al acercarse a el par de hermanos

De que hablas – pregunto el americano

De vistes verlos en las cruzadas – dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, mientras le compraba al holandés unas palomitas, para instantes después el mismo chico le dejara encargado la mercancía, era obvio que le urgía unirse a la trifulca

Mientras a su lado

¿Qué haces Matthew? – exclamo una voz

Hola peter, solamente grabo el momento – repuso el canadiense

Ah – exclamo el pequeño ducado sentándose a su lado

Por cierto felicidades – repuso el canadiense

Gracias – exclamo el ducado

¿Por que lo felicitas al pequeño colado? – repuso el americano

Que no leíste el memo – pregunto el Canadiense

¿Qué es un memo? – pregunto al con unos ojitos de no se que hablas

O al eres asombroso – repuso su hermano con un claro tono de sarcasmo

Lo se – exclamo el americano, mientras hacia su pose heroica, para instantes después recibir un escudo de lleno en su estomago, y la carcajadas generales

Lo siento – escucho decir alguien desde la arena, o creyó escuchar alguien

Creo que deberías parar esto, no crees ya casi es hora de comer – repuso la Húngara

Yo creo que si, además no esta Lichestenia ni el resto de las chicas, es aburrido, solo ellos se divierten – reclamo la Belga

Tu no quisiste entrar a la justa – repuso la chica mientras se paraba

Este, no me apetecía pero la próxima, me cobrare algunas que tengo con Antonio – exclamo al momento de empezar a caminar hacia una gigantesca manguera

Chicos nos ayudan – repuso la chica a los que quedaban del publico

Con gusto – dijeron tres de los cuatro chicos

Alfred – repuso su hermano

¿Que pasa Matt? – exclamo el, cielos eso si era brutal, ya habían salido algunos yelmos de la cabeza, y se podía ver algunos hilos de sangre correr, que acaso eso era una forma de diversión

Vamos – repuso el su hermano

Esta es la única forma de sacarlos antes de tiempo de un evento así – repuso la Belga

O que tu sabes quien viniera – exclamo la chica con una sonrisa

Si lo se pero el ya no sale mucho de su pequeño estado, además últimamente a tenido muchos problemas – repuso la chica

Y pensar que es hermano de los Vargas, y de ese simpático chico de San marino – repuso Emma

Bueno a la una a las dos y a las tres- repuso la chica Belga al momento de abrir la manguera que empapo a todos los entusiastas del recinto

Oye – replicaron en general

Es hora de comer – grito la chica

A eso es diferente – exclamo uno de los caballeros, mientras se quitaba el yelmo

Siempre igual no Antonio – repuso el Alemán

Al menos a mi no me estaba dando una paliza Lovino – repuso el Español con un sonrisa

Lo que digas – exclamo el Alemán alegándose

Pasta – grito uno de los chicos corriendo a una gigantesca velocidad, incluso con una armadura de cuarenta kilos

Feliciano, regresa aquí, recuerda que es rentado – repusieron su hermano y el Alemán saliendo tras el

Buena justa – repuso el ingles al momento de abrazar al Francés

Lo mismo dijo – exclamo

Sabes, creo que si podrías ayudarnos en su educación – entredijo el escoses

Seria un honor mon ami – repuso Francis

Tan solo nada de ero si – exclamo el Gales

Ni de cosas yaoi – repuso el Irlandés

O si no nosotros mismos te enterramos – susurraron los cuatro, lanzándole una mirada amenazante a su primo

Lo que digan lo que digan – exclamo algo nervioso

Hola – dijo el americano acercándose

Hola – repusieron los cinco pasando de largo

Lindo deporte de ancianos eh – exclamo al momento de sentir como regresaban los que lo habían ignorado

Si tu lo dices, pero no eres capaz de soportar ni un asalto – repuso el Francés

Claro que puedo, no es tan difícil solo montas y listo – exclamo el americano

En ese caso, que alguien le de una armadura – repuso el Ingles antes de que el Americano pudiera decir algo

Minutos después, con una armadura prestada, por Antonio, que le quedaba algo grande el chico americano, trataba de recordar todo lo que había visto, era fácil solo sostenía la lanza recta y hacia que el caballo corriera, que tan difícil podía ser

Hazlo comer tierra – repuso el Gales

O mejor tu sabes que – exclamo sonriendo el Irlandés, mientras se acordaba que los caballos habían hecho algo poco lindo en la refriega

Simplemente demuéstrale que es todavía un mozalbete – repuso el Francés, mientras las demás naciones le decían lo mismo

Al seguro que quieres hacer esto – exclamo el Canadiense algo preocupado

O Matt no seas tan preocupo – repuso su hermano mientras trataba de luchar por mantener la lanza recta

¿En ese caso no te gustaría hacer una apuesta o si? – pregunto el Canadiense

Por su puesto que si – repuso el Americano

Instantes después se oyó un gigantesco grito, mientras se veía discutir a los dos gemelos

Es obvio que Matthew le aposto algo – susurro el Ingles

En ese caso debe tocarnos una parte mona mi – repuso el Francés

Eso ya lo veremos ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a apalear al campesino – exclamo sonriendo, a como adoraba esos momentos de glorias pasadas

Todo fue muy rápido, mas tardo el americano en salir de la salida que en ser desmontado, por un golpe brutal que lo mando al piso, sin ninguna fuerza para levantarse, cielos eso si que dolería mañana

Bueno Alfred ahora que dices sobre el deporte de ancianos – dijo el Ingles mientras se dirigía a las duchas, antes de comer

Una hora después, en el comedor, la platica estaba mas animada de lo usual, incluso todos querían ver las tomas que Matthew había tomado, y de paso felicitar al pequeño de los Kirkland por su adhesión al reino unido

su comida señor – repuso uno de los camareros dejando un hermoso plato de _Huggies enfrente del americano_

_d_

_Recuérdame comprarle algo al chico – repuso el Irlandés_

_Igual a mi – exclamo el Gales_

_Se me antojo, tráigame uno igual – dijo el Escocés_

_Como guste señor – repuso el mayordomo_

_Definitivamente nunca me cansare de esto – exclamo el Ingles al momento de tomar la cámara de Canadá y grabar la cara de Alfred al comer los primeros bocados del delicioso guiso de viseras de borrego _

_Algunas horas mas tarde, ya en el avión de regreso a casa, los cinco hermanos le hablaban de maravillas a la reina, sobre sus múltiples logros, en la junta, no había mejor forma de negociar que esa, decían como si luchar a muerte fuera lo más normal del mundo_

_Debe ver el video – exclamo el Escoses mientras luchaba por conectar la cámara_

_Inténtalo al revés, después de todo es tecnología holandesa – dijo el Gales algo aburrido_

_Listo – grito triunfante_

_Majestad, prepárese para ver algo único – exclamo Arthur, en definitiva ese video de Alfred comiendo Huggies estaría en Internet mañana a primera hora, además de una copia para Matthew que fácilmente les cedió su hermosa cámara nueva, con una simple condición, que lo subieran lo mas rápido posible a la red, era obvio que ese chico si tenia la mitad de el y la otra mitad de Francis en el fondo todo un demonio _

Espero que les aya gustado =3 por que a mi si y eso creo que me vasta a mi dejen comentarios criticas y antorchas encendidas en el botón verdecito Thank You de ante mano


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno otro capitulo de mi fanfics

Nota uno: si ahí alguna duda sobre el parentesco entre los kirkland y el resto de las naciones, se llama primos a los que formaron con ellos el imperio romano en alguna vez

Nota dos: sean compasivos, ya casi lo boy a terminar cuídense

El día era brillante, y el sol pareció salir más temprano en el Reino Unido De Gran Bretaña E Irlanda Del Norte Y El Ducado De Sealand

Bueno espero que ya este todo preparado – pregunto la reina

Así es majestad – repusieron los tres hermanos mayores

Entonces ya decidieron donde será la reunión – exclamo la mujer

Si majestad, será en Buckingham – repuso el mayor

Magnifico, una brillante idea – dijo la mujer, al pensar que era lógico que se hiciera ahí, después de todo el castillo de Buckingham era el símbolo de la monarquía que mejor lugar

Tenemos todo, solo hace falta una cosa – repuso el Gales

¿Cuál es? – pregunto la reina

Su sello para las invitaciones – repuso Malcom

Y que Matthew se encargue de repartirlas entre las naciones – repuso William

¿Cuantas naciones piensan invitar? – pregunto la mujer, solo esperaba no oír lo que esperaba oír

Majestad, esta será la fiesta del milenio – repusieron los tres

Pero y los gastos – exclamo la reina, consiente de la situación

Déjenlos a nosotros, después de todo, nosotros sabemos muy bien donde se hundieron algunos galeones de Antonio hace algunos siglos – dijeron en medio de una sonrisa

Majestad tiene una video llamada – repuso uno de sus mayordomos

Enlázanos – exclamo la fina mujer

Mi reina – recitaron los dos hermanos con un hermoso mar azul al fondo

Informe de la situación almirante – repuso la mujer, haciendo referencia al mayor de los dos hermanos ausentes

La flota franco,españo,alemana esta al frente – repuso el chico con una sonrisa

Ya veo – exclamo la mujer

Mientras la nuestra esta en posición, esperando sus ordenes – repuso el mas pequeño

Ya veo capitán - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Solo esperamos su orden para atacar – repuso el mayor

Prosigan – dijo la mujer al momento de cortar la video conferencia

Majestad, le gustaría verla con nosotros – repuso el mayor mientras hacia un pequeño ademán para darle la mano

Seria un honor William seria un honor – exclamo la mujer

Había oído hablar de ella, había escuchado de ella, pero nunca en su vida la había visto, incluso en la segunda gran guerra la vio, ni Churchill, nadie vivo la había visto jamás, era la mesa de heraldo, una gigantesca mesa cuadra que se veía todo el mundo a escala uno un millón, lo tridimensional se quedaba chiquito ante esa gigantesca obra de la alquimia

No se sorprenda majestad, todos tenemos una de estas, pero solo la podemos usar en tiempo de paz, cuando se declara una guerra, la mesa se transforma en un ser sin alma, distorsionando la imagen, es un problema ancestral, China Egipto e India, son de los pocos que recuerdan que hubo un tiempo en donde la mesa serbia incluso en tiempos de guerra, pero nunca supimos por que ahora se rehúsa a servir en tiempos de guerra – repuso el mayor

Ahí esta la flota – exclamo el Gales haciendo un ademán con la mano, lo que agrando la imagen

Indudablemente han aprendido a luchar en el mar – repuso el Irlandés

Pero a un así no son rivales hermano – repuso William

Se alega una lancha del grupo – exclamo la reina, viendo a una lancha navegar hacia su propio territorio

Majestad, esta no es una simple practica, es un bautizo de hierro – repusieron los tres al momento que una presencia aparecía del otro la de la mesa

Vinisteis – repuso fríamente el Irlandés

Gracias por la invitación – repuso la voz algo entre cortada, a un había diferencias entre ellos dos, grandes diferencias

No es momento de culparlo, por dejar a la familia y crear una nación a parte – repuso William

Pero el nos abandono – repuso el Malcom

Nunca fue mi intención si no la de mi pueblo hermano – exclamo el irlandés del sur

Patric, cuanto tiempo tiene que no nos hemos visto – susurro el Gales, tratando de desviar la conversación

Una eternidad – repuso el chico

No es momento de hablar hermanos, el pequeño conocerá lo que es el miedo, a la guerra, es indudable que sabe que es una practica, lo que no sabe es que el solo se enfrentara a tres, debe aprender a luchar por el mismo – repuso el mayor sometiendo a todos de nuevo a el silencio, no por nada el era de los pocos que había desafiado al mismismo roma en la cara, cuando su madre caledonia había pasado a mejor existencia

El mar estaba algo agitado

Capitán, el almirante Arthur abandono la formación, con destino Londres, por un malestar en su pierna – repuso uno de los múltiples suboficiales

Entiendo, preparen todo, escuadrón uno preparen un ataque completo, den la orden a el dos y el tres de empezar el movimiento de tenazas, quiero estar de vuelta en Londres para la hora del te – exclamo el chico con una ligera sonrisa

Como usted ordene Almirante – dijo uno de los capitanes, era lógico en ausencia de un Kirkland el mas cercano se convertía en el jefe de la expedición, por eso ahora el chico era el almirante de esa expedición, solo esperaban que estuviera a la altura de su apellido

Mientras del otro lado del mar

Hacia tiempo que no hacíamos algo así – repuso el Francés

Será una buena practica – susurro el Alemán

Y una pequeña venganza, por ese asunto – gruño el español

La conversación era tranquila, los tres habían aceptado, participar en un simulacro de una batalla naval, nada complicado solo unas cien naves entre todos, era bueno mantenerse en forma, además que le recordaba a Alfred, que a un seguían teniendo el poder para meterlo en cintura si se pasaba de la línea

Fuego – fue lo único que logro exclamar el pequeño kirkland al momento de dar una señal con su sable

El ataque fue completamente sorpresivo para los mayores, lo cuales recibieron las primeras andanadas de pintura, con ojos de sorpresa, con que eso si iba en serio

- Maldito Ingles – musito el Francés, deslizándose hacia la barcaza que lo llevaría a su barco insignia

La batalla a un que simulada, fue bastante parecida a la realidad, incluso algunos soldados estaban a punto de dejarse llevar por la similotes, por suerte solo eran armas de pintura, o se abría desatado una guerra ahí mismo

Te rindes – repuso el pequeño Kirkland a el ultimo de las tres naciones que habían hecho de enemigos ese día, como era posible que hubiera vuelto a caer, en esa maldita estrategia de Wellintogn

No – repuso el Francés, sacando su sable, no iba a aceptar peder ahora contra otro kirkland no señor eso si que no

La pelea era dura, a decir verdad, era demasiado dura, a un que solo era ya entre ellos dos, nominalmente el ejercicio había acabado hacia una hora

Ahora si te rindes – repuso el pequeño Peter con los dos sables en sus manos

Buen trabajo primito – repuso el Francés con una sonrisa

Lo mismo dijo Francis – exclamo una voz a sus espaldas

¿Arthur? – repuso el chico completamente sorprendido

Ahora hermanito que te parece si nos vamos a comer, y dado que nuestros adorados primos perdieron, por que no que inviten la cena – exclamo el mayor viendo a los ojos al Francés

Será un honor, después de todo, a Europa le hacen falta, cadenas, para amarrarle las manitas a ese bueno para nada de Alfred – repuso el alemán, mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza del pequeño, en realidad el ejercicio había sido de mucha utilidad para su armada

Que les parece si les preparo lo mejor de la comida francesa – repuso rápidamente Francis

O mejor una buena paella española – repuso rápidamente Antonio

O una carne con papas a la alemana – exclamo el Ludwing

Me permiten un minuto – dijo el Ingles al momento de sentir sonar su celular

Algunos minutos después

Entiendo – susurro el chico

d

¿Paso algo? – repusieron las demás naciones

Eh se podría decir – exclamo el mayor

Que paso – repuso el Francés pegándose mas de lo necesario a su amigo

Feliciano y Lovino aran una fiesta, para celebrar la unificación italiana, todos estamos invitados, mis hermanos ya están en el aire, toda Europa va asistir– exclamo el chico, con una ligera sonrisa

En ese caso, capitán – repuso el Español

Si almirante – dijo el capitán en cuestión

Acuartele la flota en Sevilla y mande a lavar los barcos – repuso Antonio, completamente ido su pequeño Lovi Love haciendo una fiesta eh

Lo mismo decimos, capitanes reacuartelen las flotas en nuestros respectivos puertos – exclamaron los otras naciones, después de todo las fiestas de la familia Vargas eran en pocas palabras legendarias, a un que ya no fueran Bacanales lujuriosas, como en el fondo los mayores a un desearían que fueran

Espero que les aya gustado =3 por que a mi si y eso creo que me vasta a mi dejen comentarios criticas y antorchas encendidas en el botón verdecito Thank You de ante mano


	7. Chapter 7

Lo mismo decimos, capitanes reacuartelen las flotas en nuestros respectivos puertos – exclamaron los otras naciones, después de todo las fiestas de la familia Vargas eran en pocas palabras legendarias, a un que ya no fueran Bacanales lujuriosas, como en el fondo los mayores a un desearían que fueran

La fiesta había sido en pocas palabras espectacular, algo intimo pero al mismo tiempo glorioso, hubo momentos en que se podría jurar que terminaría en una bacanal extrema, incluso con la llegada por error de esa cabra al recinto, lo que hizo que un algo ebrio Japón dijera algo no tan formal sobre hacerlo con china y el citado animalito

El pequeño Peter vio como era en realidad una fiesta de adultos, a un que sentía que algo en el lo veía normal, a un que eso de ver a sus hermanos mayores casi hasta el tope de alcohol no era nada nuevo, verlos en actitud sugerente con algunas naciones era harina de otro costal, bueno Arthur y Francis siempre se había notado, pero William y Dinamarca, eso era sorpresa, mas a un la actitud de las dos irlanda, luchando por fusionarse a través de ese gigantesco beso devora humanos que se estaban dando

- Buena fiesta no es así – repuso una voz a su espalda

- Eso creo – exclamo el pequeño

- Me alegro que por fin lograras solucionar tus pequeñas diferencias con tus hermanos – dijo la voz algo entre cortada

- Lo mismo dijo yo Latvia - repuso el mas pequeño

- ¿Y ahora que harás? - pregunto el chico temblando un poco

El ingles no supo si era por el alcohol la falta de sueño el ligero aroma de inciensos o de todo combinado, pero algo en el pequeño báltico ya no tan pequeño lo hechizo, en realidad desde su reconocimiento había crecido algo, a decir verdad Raivis ya no le sacaba ni si quiera diez centímetros de diferencia, bueno a un así el todavía tenia que estirar un poco su cabeza y el otro chico bajarla un poco para, en que estaba pensando, bueno eso en realidad importaba

- Raivis – dijo el chico casi en un susurro

- Si – expreso el mayor mientras lo miraba, al instante que sintió las manos de su amigo sobre su cuello

- I Love you – repuso el pequeño con una sonrisa mientras le daba un suave beso en sus labios

El pequeño de los bálticos no supo ni que diablos hacer, su mejor amigo le estaba dando el mejor beso de su vida, bueno el primer beso de su vida en ese sentido, pero a un que la sorpresa había sido grande el simplemente se limito a seguir lo que su cuerpo pedía profundizando cada vez mas el contacto bucal, mientras atraía lentamente el cuerpo de su "amigo" hacia el, si el aire no fuera un requisito incluso para ellos, quizás el beso hubiera durado eternamente

- Es mīlu tevi, Peter – susurro el leton, mientras lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo dejaba de temblar como lo hacia casi siempre

Al mismo instante que un flash sonaba a su alrededor, haciendo que los dos chicos se separaran completamente sonrojados

- Lamento interrumpir esta conmovedora escena pero ya nos vamos Peter – musito Gales algo entrecortado

- Quítate estorbo – musitaron al mismo tiempo los irlandeses con cámara en mano - no ves que arruinas el momento Kodak.

- Dejen eso, luego le sacan mas fotos vergonzosas tenemos que regresar a trabajar, así que muévanse – reclamo el escocés mientras los agarraba del cuello de su camisa

Okay, Okay – gritaron mientras sentían que el aire se les iba de los pulmones, por que William era tan brusco

La cara de los dos más pequeños simplemente era un poema difícil de describir

- A el amour – repuso el francés abrazando a su intimo amigo ingles

- Frog déjame – gruño el ingles

- Eso no lo decías anoche Arthur – exclamo el francés haciendo que el ingles se sonrojara extremadamente

- Luego te llamo – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico de ojos color esmeralda antes de darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla y correr detrás de sus hermanos

Dos días después, el pequeño Peter había logrado sobrevivir a las múltiples insinuaciones de sus hermanos, en especial de los gemelos Irlanda que como lo molestaban con la fotografía, pero al final todo se calmo cuando William los amenazo de ya no dejarlos estar juntos, para el mas joven de la familia todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad, ahora era reconocido, su territorio estaba creciendo, su nuevo jefe en si era su antiguo jefe, ósea la reina en persona, y bueno su relación con Raivis bueno eso era cosa de otro momento, a un que las llamadas entre los dos se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes

- Ahora mantente recto – repuso el ingles

- Pero al mismo tiempo no pierdas la elegancia – exclamo el gales mientras lo veía

- Es difícil – susurro el chico mientras sentía que le hacia falta aire

- A un así te acostumbraras a caminar de esa forma – repuso el ingles

- Siento que mis pulmones reventaran – exclamo el pequeño

- Descuida esa sensación se ira o bueno te desmayaras – dijo el gales al momento que el pequeño caía inconciente al suelo, haciendo que sus hermanos se preocuparan por el

Media hora después

- Creo que dejaremos las clases de etiqueta por un tiempo – repuso el mayor mirando al mas pequeño abrir los ojos

- Por mi lado dudo mucho que el chico pueda ser a un mas elegante de lo que ya es, que acaso no es un Kirkland de sepa pura –dijo el ingles con una sonrisa

- Bueno ale – repuso el mayor a sus hermanos – déjenlo respirar que ahí alguien que vino a visitarlo – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa entre labios

El mas pequeño de los hermanos no sabia como reaccionar, ahí estaba Latvia sonriéndole mientras ponía unas delicadas flores estivales en un florero, y le preguntaba cosas sin importancia, y por otro lado estaba esa sensación que alguien lo observaba, no supo como pero en ese instante tuvo la sensación de entrecerrar delicadamente los ojos, y por primera vez en su vida las vio completamente, ahí estaba todos los seres mágicos que sus hermanos parecían conocer, mirando con interés la escena, simplemente eso lo hizo sonrojar a un mas, que en esa casa no se ponía tener algo de intimidad, se pregunto mentalmente, al mismo instante que una pequeña hada hacia una afirmación y todos los seres se desvanecían

- Menos mal – susurro el chico

- ¿Menos mal que Peter? – pregunto el chico dándose la vuelta, al instante que sintió unos delicados labios sobre los suyos reclamando vividamente un contacto mas profundo

- Menos mal que sigues siendo tan lindo – exclamo el chico con una sonrisa, dejando al Leton completamente desarmado sin poder decir palabra

La fiesta para Inglaterra estaba en marcha, el único problema, Arthur se había dado cuenta que se organizaría una fiesta para el, de quien había sido la magnifica idea de mandarle una invitación al invitado sorpresa, a si de América, por que sospechaban que algo así pasaría, era por eso que William quería que fuera Matthew el que se encargara de las invitaciones, pero el francés rogó suplico, casi, casi se corto las venas para que dejaran a su nene al lado de su papi para así tener alguien con quien platicar mientras decoraba, claro esta que el Escoses ya había accedido a las suplicas de su amigo y futuro concuño, solamente le gustaba ver humillarse a Francia, a un que fuera en sentido literal

- Pongan eso por haya – repuso el ingles, mirando a todo el equipo de logística – quiero que todas las banderas se pongan en esa forma, entienden, la bandera blanca que simboliza la paz en medio – exclamo sentándose

Era difícil organizar una fiesta de ese tamaño, no solo lo festejaban a el, festejaban la único de peter nuevamente a la familia, y por una idea del pequeño festejaban la paz en Europa

- Terminamos – repuso un americano feliz, mientras cargaba dos gigantescas cajas, llena de dulces

- Matthey de verdad terminaron – pregunto el ingles ignorando al americano

- Así es – susurro el canadiense, le gustaba que arthur le prestara atención, pero no a costas de sus demás hermanos, bueno si le gustaba, pero América se había esforzado mucho en esa ocasión así que, o a quien engañaba le gusto ver la cara de América triste, por que el ingles considerara mas responsable al canadiense

Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres

Varias naciones ya estaban llegando a Londres donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, la invitación era muy clara, simplemente decía fiesta, lo que significaba que nada de papeleo, nada de problemas internacionales, nada de su vida cotidiana, por una semana, todo estaría en paz, que era lo que según la invitación duraría la fiesta

El chino miraba a todos sus hermanos reunidos ahí, en realidad eso le hacia recordad tiempos tan remotos, que solo el y India podían recordar, a un que el regalo de el hindú lo dejaba extrañado, por que regalarle un Tigre a Arthur si el tenia esa gigantesca casa en el norte de la casa del hindú, donde habitaban como mínimo doscientos de esos bellos animales

- Eh Rajed una pregunta aru – repuso el chino

- Si Yao – exclamo el hindú

- ¿Por qué el tigre aru? – pregunto el chino, mirando al mismo tiempo su regalo, era algo simple según el pero al ingles le fascinaría, un juego de te de la mejor porcelana del mundo, para el mas pequeño de los kirkland simplemente le había comprado una bicicleta de montaña hecha en china, idéntica a la americana, pero que cambiaba de color, su pueblo era tan visionario

- A esto – exclamo el chico mientras abrazaba al tigre – es para Peter, el regalo de Arthur lo tengo aquí – repuso mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero – es te de Shangrila – susurro mientras sonreía ese te era tan escaso que esa simple bolsa en el mercado alcanzaría millones

- Entiendo aru – repuso el mayor mientras volvía a centrar su atención en sus hermanos pequeños, los cuales parecían estar simplemente metidos en su vida de juegos de video, eran extraños desde que habían despegado en el avión era lo que habían hecho treinta y seis horas jugando el mismo juego de calabozos y dragones, que no se cansaban, o al menos eso pensó al momento que el japonés hizo algo que nunca creyó ver en su vida

- Soy el amo supremo del juego adoren a su nuevo rey plebeyos – enfatizo mientras hacia una pose heroica

El resto de los asiáticos simplemente se limito a sonreír o en el caso de Taiwán o las dos coreas de reír abiertamente, ante la actitud del japonés era raro verlo tan relajado

La recepción fue formal, en realidad fue lo único formal, dado que la fiesta al final no se desarrollo en el castillo de Buckingham como al principio se planeo, mejor dicho no fue como al principio se planeo

El hotel había sido alquilado por toda una semana, impidiéndose la entrada a cualquier persona incluso de seguridad, era un mundo aparte, los invitados si podían salir y entrar pero algo impedía que alguien ajeno entrara y eso era aparte de los gorilas de seguridad

Incluso los mas estirados terminaron divirtiéndose de lo lindo, pero lo que se robo la noche del primer día fue Austria tocando sobre ese piano de cristal cortado en medio de la piscina simplemente usando la parte de arriba de un smoking y un traje de baño de diseñador, todo iba bien hasta que Prusia lo mojo, desatando la primera guerra mundial de globos de agua que se tuviera registro histórico, a un que de donde salieron los globos era una pregunta interesante

El día principal del evento era a la siguiente noche, una cena algo formal, y un unas cuantas palabras que los anfitriones dirigirían a las demás naciones, por el momento todo era calma bueno entre comillas

Rusia escapaba de Belarus, Canadá y Australia peleaban por que sus mascotas se habían agarrado a palmadas, Noru perseguía a Den por todo el hotel con una hacha de doble filo por que el danés tuvo la brillante idea de tomarle una foto dormido

China se divertía de lo lindo en la tina de hidromasaje, mientras veía a las dos corea armar un gigantesco rompecabezas, que esos dos siempre tenían que estar junto, mientras que Vietnam y Taiwán parecían platicar de lo lindo de la vida, al mismo tiempo que Tailandia y Japón dormían en un par de hamacas, mecidos por el viento, por que la vida no podía ser así de tranquila

En otro lugar

- Pero eso no tiene nada de picante – repuso el mexicano a sus demás hermanos

- Que a ti te gusta andar enchilado es otro asunto – repuso el argentino

- Mira quien habla segundón de Brasil en el fútbol – exclamo el mexicano con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Si te olvidasteis en el mundial de tu casa nació el dios – grito el argentino

- Cierto – exclamo el mexicano mas animado –el mundo se rindió ante el Rey Pele - expreso al mismo instante que salía corriendo, para evitar las manos asesinas de su hermano sureño

- Típico – repusieron los demás sudamericanos

- Si – repuso el chileno – todo el mundo sabe que mi fútbol es el mejor – dijo al mismo instante que sintió un tortaso en la nuca, `por que siempre era así su discusión

En otro lugar

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer eso? – pregunto el escoses mirando a su hermano

- William, tu mas que nadie deberías saber cuanto llevamos saliendo – susurro el ingles

-Bueno eso si, pero no crees que es precipitado – repuso

- Ya no tengo trescientos años hermano, creo que puedo tomar mis decisiones yo solo – dijo el ingles algo sonrojado

- Si el te llega a romper el corazón, yo mismo se lo sacare – gruño el escocés mientras le ponía su mano en el delicado hombro de su hermano pequeño

- Lo se pero, también se que no lo hará – susurro el ingles

- Mas le vale – enfatizo el escoses al momento que empezaba a abrazar a su hermanito

En otro lugar

Peter nunca se cansaría de besar apasionadamente a su novio, o al menos eso pensaba mientras sus labios se seguían uniendo con los de Latvia, que cada vez parecía responder mas rápido a sus necesidades, a un que a un ninguno de los dos se sentía listo para dar el siguiente paso

- A el amour – exclamo alguien a sus espaldas

Francis – repusieron los dos pequeños, al ver la sonrisa divertida del francés

- El mismo mon ami – susurro al instante de sentir un golpe de sartén en su cabeza

- Lo siento pero el ya tiene dueño – gruño el ingles llevándose al francés hacia el interior del hotel, al mismo tiempo que le regresaba su sartén a una sorprendida Hungría, que en esos momentos paseaba alegremente con Austria y Prusia por los jardines

La cena había sido espectacular, cada quien podía pedir el plato que quisiera y se lo servían, a un que sinceramente ese plato gigante de pasta para Italia del norte era demasiado, muchos jurarían que el menor de los italianos podría nadar en el si quisiera, al menos que sus hermanos se lo impidieran

Pero había otras cosas que pensar, el discurso había sido conmovedor y muy humano, nada de protocolo simplemente palabras salidas desde lo mas profundo del corazón del anfitrión, a un que lo que paso a continuación dejo en shock a muchos, y obligo a sacar las cámaras fotográficas a todos

- Entonces Francis te casarías conmigo – pregunto de nueva cuenta el ingles mientras le mostraba un anillo

En realidad el francés se veía mas colorado que un tomate, mientras que Canadá le susurraba algo al oído, y al parecer América le trataba de decir lo mismo

- Por su puesto que si mon apetit – grito el francés al momento de aventarse a los brazos del ingles

En pocas palabras, una fiesta fuera de lo habitual

Espero que les aya gustado =3 por que a mi si y eso creo que me vasta a mi dejen comentarios criticas y antorchas encendidas en el botón verdecito Thank You de ante mano

Y yo a ti Peter = Es mīlu tevi, Peter


End file.
